Asylum
by stupidpizzaman
Summary: Grell goes missing and strange things start to happen. Will William be able to find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

William was rather upset. He had so much to do today and, Grell still hadn't come to work. He had sent Ronald, Alan and, Eric to his house and, they had all said the same thing. He wasn't there. Now, he was rather worried. If they had all said the same thing, he had no choice but to check it out himself. So, right after he had finished this rather large stack of paperwork, he got up and, pushed his chair under his desk and, walked out of his office. He had to find Grell and, if he really wasn't at his house, he had to find out where he had gone to. He didn't wish to have another Jack The Ripper incident occur. So, he had to find him fast.

He walked past a bunch of rather curious reapers. He had never been out of his office this early before and, it astounded some of the other reapers. They were making comments such as, "Someone must be in real trouble now" , "I wonder what that redheaded buffoon did this time" Some of them murmured. Some of them happened to see the worry on his face and, they began making whispers that he couldn't quite make out.

He walked past them all and, walked into the elevator. He pushed the down button and, waited for them to reach the bottom floor. He stepped out of the elevator and, walked quickly towards the exit. Some of the receptionists looked at him with a quite alarmed expression. "Mr. Spears, is everything alright?" One of them called out a little worried. He turned around and, nodded. "Everything is fine, Mrs. English." He said with very strict and, serious expression. He adjusted his glasses and, turned around and, walked out of the dispatch.

When he got on the street, he was a bit skeptical of their claims that he wasn't home but, shook them off. Why would they lie to him? He adjusted his glasses and, continued walking up the street. He had a redhead to find. And, although his employees claimed not to have seen him at his house, he decided that he would see that for himself.

When he reached the others apartment, he noticed that there was music playing softly behind the door. He knocked on the door three times. "Sutcliff. I know you're in there. I don't know why you had them lie for you but, I don't appreciate it. Open up your door so I may reprimand you." He said sternly. The door opened slowly and, he saw that it was dark in the room. He could barely see two feet in front of him. Something was very wrong. He was about to go back and, leave because he didn't wish to be there but, the door shut behind him. He looked down at the floor. It was grated and, there were random pitfalls. He knew Grell had issues but, this was ridiculous.

He felt a presence in the darkened room but, it sure wasn't Grell's. It let out a liquid sounding cackle. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and, his blood ran cold. He backed up to the door and, tried to open it but, the knob was stuck. "Dammit.." He cursed under his breath. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness around him and, saw something…dripping? Or, no.._someone._ He adjusted his glasses and, stayed where he was. He didn't want to go near it but he didn't want to move, but, at the same time, he wanted to get the hell away from it.

What the hell was going on in Grell's apartment?

He had finally decided to make a run for it. Unfortunately, the thing saw him and,walked towards him. His eyes widened. He turned on one of the lights and, saw that this thing had the most grotesque features that he had ever seen! It had decomposing flesh, pus was coming out of a lot of orifices. It made a rather gross moaning sound. It also spit something at him. It didn't hit him but, it did hit the floor. He saw that whatever it spit at him, melted through it. He looked up. For the first time in his life, he was truly terrified.

He saw the thing closing in on him. He summoned his scythe and, took the creature's head clean off. He pinned his scythe to the ground and, leaned on it. After that, he heard a series of loud screeches and, a sirens. The lights flickered out and, there were more moans that began around he was surrounded. He yelled for help but, none came.

Everything went black.

He woke up on a gurney in the medical wing of the reaper realm. A nurse and, a couple of his reapers were standing over him with worried expressions. That was when heard someone shuffling up to him. "Boss?" It was Ronald. He looked up with a very confused expression. "Knox? Where's Sutcliff?" He asked getting up out of the bed ignoring all of the reapers that were around him. The blonde looked at him with a worried expression. "Didn't you go to his apartment to check? We should be asking you that sir." The other said with a slight frown.

He looked at him with a rather confused expression. "But, I sent you, Humphries, and, Slingby to look for him in his apartment…" He said holding his head. He had sent them to look for him. Hadn't he? The younger shinigami looked at him with a funny look. "Boss..you never sent us to do anything.." He said with a frown. "Are you feeling okay?"

He held his head. This wasn't happening. He had sent _them. _He hadn't went because he had a huge amount of paperwork to do. He looked at Ronald with an unreadable expression and, made a run for it. Ronald fell to the floor in surprise. "Boss?" He called after him.

He didn't look back. He didn't bother to take the elevator. He just ran down the stairs. That was when the sirens began again. He fell to his knees and, clutched his head. "Arrrgh! What is going on here?" He yelled out clutching his head. It felt like it was going to split open. His eyes had been shut tightly. He opened them and, that was when he noticed the floor. It was now grated like the floor at Grell's apartment earlier.

But…

Wasn't that just a dream?

He didn't know anymore.

He slowly got up and, noticed that there were pitfalls here as well and, where the down stairs should be, it was just a deep dark abyss. He heard a moan and, a screech come from it. He shot up the stairs and, opened the door slowly.

Everything was dark and, there were pitfalls up there as well. There was no sign of any of the other reapers. Was he in hell? The only difference that there was from Grell's apartment was, that everything here held an eerie red glow. He looked around but, nothing was the same and, now it smelled like rotting flesh.

He looked down the hallway.

It was one of those thing from the apartment.

He adjusted his glasses. If he wanted to investigate anymore of this place for answers then, he was going to have to get past it. He summoned his scythe and, charged at it and, then went on his way. The black blood that it spewed stained his shirt. He looked down at it and, frowned. He'd have to go to the cleaners later.

If he made it out of here alive that is.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

After he killed the horrid looking creature, he kept on walking. He didn't walk too fast though because, that might trigger something horrifying. Well, more horrifying than this whole experience already was. He adjusted his glasses and, shifted uncomfortably. This was just horrible. It felt like he was living a nightmare. All he was trying to do was find a coworker. Why the hell was all of this happening?

He looked in the over to the side and, noticed something. There was..a…a..hole. A giant hole was in the middle of the dispatch. He couldn't believe it. _A giant hole literally cut the dispatch in half. _He stopped in his tracks. This was getting even more terrifying by the second and, he still hadn't found Grell. He was now very worried about him. At first, he thought that it might have been a dream caused by work related stress but, then this happened. He sighed.

That was when he heard a blood curdling scream and, a loud, "_Will~!" _He jolted and, ran to the rim of the hole and, saw the most frightening thing that he had ever seen in his life. There was a pool of blood and, something that look like a centipede only, with humanoid limbs and, a face that looked like…

_"Grell?" _He exclaimed in shock. It turned to face him and, with a meld of voices, growled at him. It rose above him. He looked up at it with a terrified glance. It was hissing at him now and, spitting what looked to be spider webs at him. He walked backwards and, then bumped into a wall..No, wait.

It was a door.

He threw it open and, ran inside and, slammed the door behind him. He slid down it while panting. His eyes were wide and, his hands were shaking. In fact, everything was shaking and, it wasn't just him, it was the whole room. He got up and, tried to looked around the room.

It was his office.

Or, well it was supposed to be. It still had that grated floor and, it looked as if everything was rusted. Even his name plate looked rusted! He adjusted his glasses and, looked around nervously as the shaking stopped. He walked towards the window that he had in his room that overlooked the city of London. But, when he looked out of it now, it was just pitch blackness. It's as if there was nothing else out there. He tried to open it but, it wouldn't budge. It was stuck.

He tried hitting and, piercing it with his scythe but, that did little to nothing. He sighed and, sank back down to the floor. This was hopeless. He was going to be stuck here forever. That was when the sirens began again and, he had a head splitting headache. He cried out in agony as he clutched his head. He ended up passing out on the grating.

He woke up and, groggily looked at his surroundings. Everything was…_back to normal?_

He adjusted his glasses. This was so strange was everything a dream? He stood up and, noticed that the window had a hole in it. He looked out of the window and, noticed that everything wasn't just black anymore. But, it was still broken meaning that he had broken it with his scythe. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. He groaned out in pain and, held his head. He held the wall to support himself and, hobbled to the door. He opened it and looked out and, saw that all of his reapers were standing before him.

All of them _except _Grell that is. He looked at them all. They all looked as if they were worried about him. Ronald walked up to him. "Boss..we think that you might need help." He said softly. He looked around the room and, eyed them all coldly. Hadn't they seen the alternate world and, the monster with a thousand limbs as well? That couldn't have been his imagination. It felt too real. This can't have been all in his head.

No. He wouldn't believe it. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said adjusting his tie. That was when he heard a scoff. He turned quickly to the source of it and saw that it was Eric. He frowned deeply the other. "I don't see what's funny, Slingby." He said, looking at the other with a reproachful glare. The rugged man looked at him with a smirk. "I find this whole thing hilarious. You gripe about Sutcliff not bein' in touch with reality but, you're just as bad! I mean, you're covered in sweat and, some strange black shit—" He looked up at him with a surprised expression and, then down at his shirt.

So, the stain _was _still there!

That meant that he wasn't completely insane!

"This stain was from killing some _mutant." _He said with frown as he adjusted his glasses. Eric looked at him incredulously. "A mutant? Are you _completely_ out of your mind? You killed something? What— No, No… _Who _did you kill?" He asked in outrage.

He adjusted his glasses.

_Maybe _that wasn't the best thing to say. Ronald and, a few other reapers approached him slowly. He eyed them warily why were they coming at him like that? He backed away from them and, ran. He heard Ronald's voice fading in and, out down the hall. "We only want to help you!" He heard him yell in frustration. He still kept on running. He couldn't let them catch him. He heard deep laughter and stopped. He looked around but, everything seemed to look normal. He looked up and, noticed that Grell was there.

He cocked his head to the side. "Grell? What are you doing up th-" He never finished his sentence. He was swallowed up in darkness and, slight pain.

When, he finally woke up, he was in an all white room and, he couldn't move. He looked down and, saw that he was in a straight jacket. He looked around and, frowned deeply. He was in the reaper asylum.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked around and, frowned deeply. Did they really need to put him here especially, after he was so close to finding Grell? He was dressed in all white and, he had on a hospital bracelet. This was ridiculous. He wasn't crazy. He tried to get up but, his leg was in so much pain. He looked down and, saw that there was blood everywhere. He looked around panicked and began trying to make some noise to attract someone.

Anyone.

He faintly heard the sirens in the background but, paid them no mind. He looked around and, noticed that there was a video camera. He limped to it and, waved frantically. "Hey!" He shouted at it. He hoped someone would come and, tend to him and, look at all of the blood. Just then, he turned around and, saw a nurse opening the door. He limped towards the door. The nurse came in but, it was a nurse.

It was one of those creatures.

He doubled back and, cornered himself into a wall. He then looked at it with a very cold expression. "What have you done with Grell?" He asked it coldly. He adjusted his glasses and, looked it dead in the eyes. It made an unintelligible grumble and, it growled at him. He looked down and, noticed that the floors were changing again. Everything was getting the blood red hue.

But, this time there was cackling and the sirens were louder than ever now.

He held his head and back up against the wall. "No..No.." He saw more of them coming through the door. There was at least four of them. He morphed to the door since he couldn't morph out of the room. After he got to the door, since it was already opened, he ran outside of it. He looked down at his leg and, noticed that the bleeding was getting worse. He gritted his teeth and, frown.

He turned around and saw them chasing him.

No.

They weren't going to get him. He started running again and threw open a nearby door. It was dark but, it was grated just like the others. He heard soft moaning. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he almost vomited. Everyone he worked with was all wounded and stabbed with scythes. Everyone except Grell. Where the hell was he? This was getting ridiculous.

"Boss..Boss!" One of his coworkers yelled in agony. He limped over and, got down on knee. "Yes, Slingby?" He replied in concern. What was going on? Why was this happening to him? Was this his punishment for his misdeeds as a human? For all of his murders? Was this his retribution? Insanity? But, what did retribution have to do with Grell? He shook his head and, looked down at him.

"Stop him." Was all he said before his body went limp. He shook his body trying to bring life back to it somehow. "Slingby this isn't funny." He said slightly angry. "Wake-up! Explain yourself! Stop who?" He asked frantically. Who was he to stop and, how could he do it if he didn't know who they were? He let his body go limp and, then the sirens began again. He held his head everything was changing back. He saw the creatures transform into doctors as they burst down the door.

He saw the bodies of his coworkers disappear. He heard a faint 'help me' in the background. It sounded like Grell but…he couldn't be sure. He was so dizzy. He held his head and, passed out.

When he woke up, he was in a room with a bunch of doctors watching him. It was stark white and, he had on different clothes. it was a new white uniforms and, it had his name stitched into it. He looked down and, noticed that his leg was still bleeding. This angered him. Why weren't they trying to stop it? He looked at them coldly. "My leg is still bleeding." He hissed at them coldly. The doctors exchanged looks. "Mr. Spears, your leg is perfectly fine. In fact, it was never bleeding at all to begin with." One of them said.

His eyes widened this was impossible! "No. You're wrong it i-" He looked down at his leg. There was no blood and, it was perfectly fine. He looked up at them. "But..But..It _was _bleeding! It was!" One of them sighed. "We think that you might possibly have a mental illness. You've been hallucinating ever since you got here." He said with a sigh. "We've never seen someone so convinced that they were real though." The doctor said with a chuckle.

William shook his head and, ignored them. Something was very wrong here. He could feel it. "Where are my employees." He asked quietly. He noticed that they were silent. Even their movement stopped all over that question. This angered and, worried him. If he was really hallucinating, then his employees should be okay. He really hoped that seeing them all die before his eyes was just a delusion. If it wasn't then he wouldn't know what to do.

Finally one of them sighed. "We don't know. We did a whole sweep to find anything that might have contributed to your mental breakdown and, we found nothing. No employees, no time sheets just an empty vacant building! It was almost as if the London branch never existed." He said shaking his head.

William's eyes widened. This couldn't be true! That would mean that..that..! "They're all dead.." He mumbled to himself as he held his head. This wasn't what he was planning on when he came to work this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

William blacked out after he was told that his whole division had mysteriously. He could still hear their screams of pain. Their groans of agony and he could still remember seeing all of that blood. He shook his head. That had to have been just a dream. He wouldn't let himself believe otherwise. He looked around the room that he was in. It looked different than the ones that he was in before. This room didn't have the cushy walls that the other one had. It had yellow sand papery walls. He looked around and, noticed that the floor was yellow as well but, it was carpeted. He had on footie type socks so, he didn't know what it felt like but it didn't feel as rough as the walls felt to his face.

He tried to move his arms but, he looked down and, saw that he was in a straight jacket. He looked over and, saw a huge mirror in the middle of one of the walls in the room. Why was it there? It looked a bit like a mirror. He walked closer to it. He looked at it. When he got closer to it, he realized that it was a window. Everything was black. He peered closer at it to see if he could make out anything through the vast darkness. He could make out something that looked a bit like a….hand?

It hit the glass and, he fell to the floor in shock and he backed up against the wall. The hand hit the window again and, again until it was banging rapidly now. But, now there was a muffled 'help me'. He got up from his spot on the floor (which took a bit of effort since he was in a straight jacket) and, he walked slowly towards the window. He struggled to free himself from the jacket. He managed to pop the locks and, he opened the window.

It was one of the doctors!

He pulled him in with his now freed arms and, looked at him worriedly. He was covered in cuts and, his clothes were ripped to shreds. He shut the window after he heard a high pitch shriek. He rushed back to the doctor who was now coughing up a storm. "What happened to you?" He inquired softly. He knelt down next to him. The doctor looked up at him with a dazed expression. His eyes were glowing red. "He's coming for you William. You can't hide anymore. Him and the man in red are coming for you." He said his voice was now sounding very eerie and, familiar. But, where had he heard this all before?

Before he could remember, the wounded red eyed doctor lunged at him. He summoned his scythe and, he stabbed him repeatedly in the chest until he stopped moving and was a terrible bloody mess. _'Grell would love all of this red.' _He thought with a deep frown. He shook his head. He had to find him and, hopefully that would put an end to this whole nightmare. Although, there was a part of him that knew that even if he managed to find him, that this was only just the beginning.

He tried to open the door but, it was sealed tightly. He walked back against the wall and, charged at it. It burst open and, he looked around the hallway. It was deserted. He looked up and, saw the lights flickering and, wondered why. Why was this all happening. Who was after him and, why? He sighed softly. He had heard of the man in red before. That was the nickname of a rather powerful demon that had been locked up for a very long time down in hell. He had been the angel of death's right hand man. But, he was too corrupt and, he had plans to betray Lucifer and, take over hell and, run things himself.

That was where he came in. He had been sent to hell to protect that…_angel. _He shuddered in disgust. Angel or no. He was one of the main things that kept all of the universes and, realities balanced so, he must be protected from all threats. Both outside and, inside the boundaries of hell. He and Grell had been sent to stop him. And, stop him they did. They had insurance from Lucifer himself that they would never be harmed by any demon in hell or, otherwise. His division was safe. Even that child and, his demon had to respect that.

He adjusted his glasses and, peered down the hallway. He saw a doctor heading towards him. He was about to call out to him when he saw that he was charging at him. He jumped out of the way and, saw that after he did that, that the doctor hissed in his direction. He jumped up and, stabbed it repeatedly with his scythe before it could cause any major damage. When he was finally finished killing it, he walked close to it and, noticed that it had strings attached to it. As if it were a puppet of some sort.

He thought back to the man in red's methods. He used the same type of thing to control his drones. But, if that were the case then , that meant that he had been controlled. He knew that there was going to be more than one of them here. But, he had to find Grell and, hopefully put an end to all of this! He walked down the hall into the darkness and, began looking for something.._anything. _He needed a sign or else, what if he was to become hopelessly lost? Or, what if he really went crazy?

That was when he heard it.

_"William…~"_

_"William…~"_

_**"WILLIAM!"**_

His head snapped up and, he saw Grell at the end of the hallway. He looked terrified. "William help me!" The redhead yelled in distress. He ran towards him and, but when he got closer, he was enveloped in darkness and, surrounded by hushed voices.

_"Look at him.."_

_"You think he'll find Sutcliff senpai?"_

_"The bloke can't even make his way around an asylum. How in the hell is he going to find Grell?"_

He frowned deeply. "I can hear you Slingby." He said looking up at the darkness. But, he couldn't see them. He thought that they were dead initially because he had found their bodies. "Aren't you guys supposed to be dead? I mean, I found your corpses and, everything.." He said looking out at the darkness.

Were they really dead or, was he just crazy?


End file.
